


The Lion

by Blue_Hood



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Erik really had no idea what was going on. He was in a dungeon, his powers weren't gone but were failing him, and the blond man seemed like an animal.





	1. Meeting in Hell

Erik 'Magneto' Lehnsherr was thrown into a cell by knights, actually thrown into a cell in a dungeon by knights with swords. The cell door was slammed shut as the knights left. He wondered what Charles would think of this, how the Englishman would view his situation. Sitting up, he noticed he was not alone from a scratchy sound, almost like a goat, he heard behind him. Turning, he saw a shadowy silhouette. The man took a few steps forward, revealing a tall blond man. After sweeping his eyes outside the cell, the man picked Erik up and carried him to a wooden shelf, laying him on it. The man stood just inside the cell, leaning on the bars and leaving Erik somewhat alone, lying behind him. Everytime Erik moved to sit up, the man glared at him over his shoulder. Magneto quickly realized that he couldn't feel the bars.

Knights came back, Erik laid stiffly on the board. The blond man made the scratchy sound and Erik realized it was meant as a growl. He heard a clang as a knight's sword scratched the bars on its way to the tall man's stomach. The man didn't move as he was nearly run through and the sword came out. The knights left, one sword dripping with blood. Erik carefully approached the man who protected him, or something. He saw the man look sadly at his bleeding stomach. More upset than hurt, making a gurgling noise that took Erik a minute to realize wasn't caused by the wound. He opened his mouth to ask a question but the animal man's hand grabbed his jaw, pinching his mouth to keep from talking. The blond carried him to the back of the cell and whispered "Don't." Erik nodded and was let go. He put Erik on the wooden board, pinning him down with one hand and a meaningful glare before returning to his post.

Looking at the man, Erik realized his clothes were torn up. His yellowish white shirt hung, trailing a bit. His pants were torn on the sides and stuck to him with blood in places. He wore no shoes and his hair was a tangled mane. Looking himself over, Erik was relieved to find himself much better off. He noticed his street clothes, which he wore to blend in between schemes, were a bit tattered but not too bad. He'd survived much worse in his childhood, though he still wondered what the hell was going on. He'd have to be patient and follow the tall stranger's lead.

The blond man stopped bleeding eventually, Erik wasn't sure when. He vaguely wondered how the cell wasn't covered in blood if gutting this man was no big deal. Everytime the knights came by, he stiffened for some reason and the blond made that strange noise. When the taller man wandered back in the cell to collapse, old survival instincts told Erik he was lucky for the board and not to pity the other man on the floor. After a routine had been established, the blond man collapsing in the back after standing guard directly in front of the bars with Erik stuck on the wooden board. Food was practically thrown at them the delivery was so fast, the blond gathered it up, ate and gave Erik the rest. At times Erik wondered why the other man, who took to animal behavior, took care of him. Their routine was so regular that Erik began to tell time by it. The tall man collapsed, literally stumbled back and fell, at night. Feeding was midday. The rest of the mostly silent time became bearable by this clock.

Unfortunately, their keepers learned their timetable and took Erik while his protector was out on the floor. He was tossed about and put on mock trial with a king telling the knights to take care of this one. He was then locked in a room he identified as a torture chamber as that was all he experienced there. His powers briefly returned only to stop working when he needed them. After an ordeal very much like his childhood with the added torment of discovering he still had his mutation but just couldn't use it, he was returned to the cell in shambles. The tall man laid Erik gently on the bed, his wounds were severed. He vaguely heard the knights laughing about his chances of survival. The animal man slashed at them, trying to growl. The knights continued to mock them but also deciding to give them medical supplies like that'd make the situation even funnier. Erik realized then that the animal man was quite intelligent, he manipulated the humans without words.

In the weeks to come, Erik became very familiar with the torture chamber and the physical abuse suffered there. The taunting, mocking, laughing guards were painful reminders of Auschwitz. There was mind-numbing silence when the knights left him with the animal man. In this time he also learned to understand the strange sounds that the animal man made, he began thinking of the blond as a lion.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik learns about the Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have dialogue.

During a time when both men were particularly gravely injured, the abuse was put on pause. Erik managed to get the Lion to sit next to him at feeding time with some painful yet slight gestures. They began developing their sign language over their meal. As both recovered, the language evolved as movement became slightly less painful. When the Lion was able to stand without leaning heavily on the bars, the knights took him. He was soon as beaten as Erik. Their language was soon complete enough to begin planning their escape. Knowing that they'd never be in good health, they planned to train when Erik was in decent shape for this place. He'd stay close to his protector and steal a weapon off the first guard he could.  
  
Erik figured they might survive in the wild. Aside from messing with his powers this place didn't seem very modern, there was likely plenty of wildness land. The plan was mainly to fight their way out, the Lion didn't like their chances until Erik shared he could navigate them to the throne room. The Lion warned against seeking vengeance, which the brunette man waved off and explained that he thought they could get out through the windows on the way toward the throne room. The plan was set. It would be painful to enact but staying there would only kill Erik. The Lion made Erik start training as soon as he could stay awake, they practiced getting up. Working up to getting Erik standing still, which was very difficult with his injuries. His cellmate told him that once they were out, he would have time to heal. This was an implied promise to do everything for Erik in the wild. Once he could stand still, they worked on walking. Spending only a few minutes at a time lessened the chances that they'd get caught and Erik would be tortured to reset their progress. After walking came running, then his protector began working on his fighting skills. This part of training was done sitting down with the other man kneeling to balance out their height difference.  
Soon Erik was all set for his part of their plan. His cellmate clearly could not wait to get him out but Erik had the distinct feeling that the other man had lost hope in his own freedom. They still waited until Erik was healed as much as possible before enacting the plan. As soon as the cell door was opened, the Lion slammed into the knights and passed Erik their swords. The two ran with Erik hitting a wall to signal turns. As soon as the first window overlooking a empty space came into view, the Lion grabbed Erik and jumped through it. Erik got off him and ran ahead, the Lion jumped over the smaller man to shield him from the archers. They kept running with the animal steering this time. Once they were clear of the castle, Erik gave the other man one of his swords so they were both armed. Before he'd been too focused on running to realize his partner was unarmed.

They made it to the woods and the Lion lead him to a clearing that was strangely familiar to Erik. The Lion stopped, Erik followed his lead a moment later. Keeping his promise, the Lion made sure Erik never had to leave camp, not that he had to keep that promise long as a portal opened up two weeks in. Taking a chance, Erik followed his instincts through the portal as he vaguely wondering if this was how he wound up in the dungeon. The Lion followed him through into the X-Men's base. Smiling Charles said "Welcome back, Erik." as the portal closed behind them.

Erik told his companion "It's safe to talk here." The Lion nodded, sniffed and slashed his throat with his own claws.

Raven asked "Who's your friend?"

The tall blond answered "Victor Creed."

Erik smirked at him "Fixing your voice?" Victor nodded.

Raven asked Victor "What are your powers?"

Victor smiled a predatory smile "I heal fast, I have claws and my senses are sharper than normal."

Raven assumed her blue form "I'm a shapeshifter. My name is Raven Darkholme but I prefer Mystique. The guy you came here with is Erik Lehnsherr, he also goes by Magneto. Don't know if you know this but you're not human, you're powers come from a genetic mutation and therefore you are a mutant. Got another name, Victor Creed?"

After a moment's thought, he said "Call me Sabretooth if we're doing codenames."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm Canadian and I think I might be from here," he gestured vaguely.

Hank said "You mean this dimension." Victor turned and sniffed the speaker. The mutant doctor introduced himself "Hi, I'm Hank McCoy. Beast is my codename."

Raven explained "Hank has a serum that suppresses his mutation a bit, his codename comes from what he looks like without the serum. Here, I'll show you." She took the form of the blue furred Beast.

Victor sniffed her and Hank asked "Can you smell a difference with a shapeshifter?"

Victor answered "Wouldn't know." He walked up to Erik "Ya done?"

Erik stood up from kneeling beside Charles "Yes. Victor Creed, this is Charles Xavier this world's most powerful psychic."

Charles said "Hello, Victor. Would you mind?" He made a two finger gesture to his temple.

Victor said "Go ahead."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a series. Let me know if you like this story, feedback makes the decision easier.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview for the potential series

 Erik went over to the other two mutants "Hank, I am almost certain I need stitches despite Victor's best efforts. Raven, perhaps you can find some clothes for Victor."

Raven left to do as Erik asked, grateful for the excuse to get out of there. Erik followed Hank into the infirmary and took off his tattered clothes so Hank could patch him up. The mutant doctor began by cleaning the wounds, "If you don't mind my asking, what was the other world like?"

"If King Arthur hated mutants. It appeared to be medieval times but something there could inhibit mutant powers. An X-ray is probably going to be necessary. I only saw two rooms, a dungeon cell and another torture chamber. Briefly saw a throne room but that was just so the king or someone could say deal with this one, not even a mock trial."

Hank nodded, unsure how to respond.

"We escaped two weeks before your portal opened. How long have I truly been gone?"

"A few months. Emma betrayed the Brotherhood, Raven found out. After dealing with Emma, the Brotherhood lacked a telepath and their search was coming up dry. Raven convinced the others to come here so Charles could try Cerebro. Took a while to piece everything together, interdimensional travel isn't a very common occurrence. We figured out what happened and I worked to replicate the phenomenon, I studied Azazel to get a basic idea of instantaneous travel. The portal you came through was our first stable one. Everytime I got one open, Charles tried projecting to mutants on the other side."

"I felt an instinctual urge to enter the portal you made."

"Exactly. So anyway, at the moment we're all under one roof."

"Do you have any idea how Raven dealt with Emma?"

"Not sure. She assured us that Emma was out but we never asked for details."

"Is my helmet here?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Why would I want a telepath blocking helmet after you just told me that you have no idea what happened to a renegade telepath? Think, Hank."

"Oh, right. Wouldn't Charles sense Emma's presence?"

"Not if she hid in diamond form and only came close when Charles was most definitely busy or down here. How exactly was Emna planning to betray us? My money's on Azazel. Combined they could easily hinder Raven's search, make almost anyone disappear."

Hank said "This could take a while, your injuries are extensive and I am definitely going to scan you for internal injuries."

Raven came back down with a stack folded clothes, handing the larger clothes to Victor "Here, I'm guessing you don't need medical attention with your healing powers."

Victor took the clothes and Raven pointed to an empty room. She dropped off the rest of the clothes in infirmary, moving quickly to avoid seeing the injuries Erik must have to be requesting stitches instead of avoiding the doctor. She took Victor on a tour of the school, blending in with her mutation mostly out of habit. She introduced Victor to the Brotherhood, making her rounds to ensure they'd all be at dinner to see Erik. Leaving the building itself, Raven concluded the tour with "Mutants are free here, free to be mutants and show off their powers but outside this school, we're freaks. I'm sure Erik already thinks of you as one of us but the choice to join the Brotherhood is yours. Charles has a dream that mutants and humans can coexist eventually, he thinks it'll just take time, that we just have to be patient. Erik doesn't believe that, he thinks we should stand up for ourselves and fight to prove we are superior. Charles and Erik are old friends but the X-Men and the Brotherhood are enemies. You can pick a side or you can disappear, stay neutral and pretend to be human to avoid the war. Whatever you choose, you'll find this school is safe and Erik will always see you as a friend." She jokingly added "And that concludes our tour."

She went right back inside and helped a few students she'd taken under her wing. Mystique was famous and the Brotherhood might as well keep busy. She made sure that everyone they worked with understood they didn't accept kids into the Brotherhood. The team had made that tough call thanks to Riptide and Angel. Janos didn't believe kids could be trusted to make such a huge decision, he was wary the decision to join would be made as a form of teenage rebellion. Angel agreed that she might've been tricked into joining but defended that she stood by her decision. She made the point teens were unlikely to stay and follow through on their commitment. Even Emma supported them, though her argument was that teenagers were unfocused and easily distracted winning Azazel's support by painting them as poor comrades. Now that Raven thinks of it, she realizes that Azazel never showed support until Emma did. Excusing herself, she draws Azazel outside under the pretense of testing Victor. She called Sabretooth over, "I see you have some bonus powers. Maybe Azazel can keep up with you. I want to see what you can really do." While she's setting up the match, she mentally calls out to Charles to get him to clear the yard.

Azazel and Victor both agreed to the fight, Raven said "Good. I see Charles called the students back into the school like I asked so there's no one to get hurt. I'm going to join Janos and Angel to watch from inside, just try not to throw each other through windows and everyone should be safe." They nod and Mystique runs inside.

If push comes to shove, Janos and Charles should be able to take Azazel down. With Angel beside her, Mystique retrieved the helmet and gave it to the winged woman, "Put this on and keep a look out for Emma. I'll explain later, hopefully I'm wrong."

"Why don't you wear it?"

"It won't work as well with my powers as with most. Let's see if she's here."

Angel put the helmet on and quietly they searched the school. Finding Emma, Angel backed up "She is definitely here."

"Distract her." Raven went a different way to the hall Emma was spotted in.

The flier confronted the psychic as Raven slipped in behind her and put her in a chokehold. Angel rushed forward and slammed the helmet on the telepath, who assumed her diamond form thus cutting Raven's arms. Emma took the helmet off "Thank you for giving me my one weakness."

"Go ahead, use your telepathy and let Charles know you're here," taunted Raven. "Angel, run!"

As Angel flew to get Charles, Emma focused her fury on Raven. That is until a red head threw the diamond woman into a wall, hard. Raven rushed to retrieve the helmet, Jean Grey asked "Is she dead?"

Raven looked at the woman's head "I think you gave her a concussion but no, I don't think she's dead. Let's go to Charles."

Jean levitated the helmet "Your arms are bleeding really bad, better safe than sorry."

They found Charles just as Janos reminded them that a telepath can take down a telepath, Raven said "No need."

Jean said "I saw Angel fly by and decided to check it out."

Angel said "Thank you for your help but Emma is the most dangerous mutant alive, which is why I was flying away."

Jean said "Well, I just threw her into a wall with my telekinesis." Turning to Raven "Are you sure I didn't accidentally kill her?"

Charles said "Emma Frost is most certainly not dead, though she will not be getting up anytime soon."

Victor came inside "So we're good? The traitors are out?"

Raven said "Yeah. I should probably get my arms looked at, diamond cuts hurt."

Angel asked Victor "Are you in? I'm sure Raven told you about the different sides. Are you with us?"

Victor nodded "I agree with Erik."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? It's kinda short but I based it off this brief image I had of past Erik meeting Victor in a dungeon, I also pictured Victor snarling to protect Erik. This could turn into a Dadneto-centric series, right now I'm trying to put words to my visions. I feel I'm lacking in proper tags.


End file.
